Possessive of her progeny
by hiitsfifi
Summary: Pam is possessive, especially with Tara. Pam asks for her progeny to come into Eric's office because Tara has been ignoring her while working at Fangtasia. What happens next? Pam's mouth is on Tara's nipples, Tara uses her fingers on Pam, a special guest shows up a second too late! Smutty one-shot Tara/Pam! Tamela!


Pam called Tara over to her after Tara just got done performing on stage. Tara was wearing a matching top and shorts which showed off her perfect figure, her black hair was long and straight, her dark brown, chocolate-colored skin was appetizing. Pam was licking her lips as the younger vampire stopped and stood in front of her.

Tara rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Whatcha' want, Pam?" Pam smirked and said nothing. She grabbed her progeny's hand and brought her into Eric's office, which was temporarily her office. She closed the door and pointed to the desk, telling Tara to have a seat. Tara obliged. Pam remained silent as she looked at the beautiful young woman. Eventually Tara got way too annoyed to just sit there, so she spoke. "Pam, I got a whole lot of customers out there. You saw how crowded it is tonight. Some guy came up to me after my first dance and told me that he wanted a private dance. And besides that, a bachelor party is out there. I'm busy. So say what ya want so I can go." Tara told her.

Pam grabbed her shoulders before crashing her lips onto Tara's. "Oh yeah I know how 'busy' you are." She angrily ripped off Tara's top, exposing Tara's breasts. "So 'busy' that you've been ignoring me all night long." Pam got on her knees and licked Tara's dark chocolate brown nipples. Tara moaned and closed her eyes as Pam sucked Tara's nipples. Pam sucked them forcefully into her pale mouth. Pam smirked and saw Tara trying to act like she was annoyed. "You're gonna give a private dance, huh?" Pam asked her as she turned Tara around so now her back was facing her. Pam rubbed both of her hands over Tara's shorts, squeezing her ass. "So other people will see you like this, huh?" Pam moved one of her hands down over the front of Tara's shorts. She touched Tara's pussy with her index and middle finger. Tara reached back for Pam and starting rubbing her pussy too.

She turned around, pushing her maker. Pam hit the floor and looked up at her. Tara was smiling. She straddled Pam. She grabbed Pam's head and kissed Pam's soft lips. She did not really know why, but she liked it when Pam was possessive with her. She thought it was funny, cute…and…sweet. She knew what her maker would want, so she got up on her knees and pushed up Pam's really tight skirt around her waist. Pam never wore underwear, so Pam's pussy was on display. She was wet…dripping. Tara giggled. She put her index and middle finger into Pam's mouth and Pam starting licking all over her fingers.

Once her fingers were soaking, she removed her fingers from Pam's mouth and pushed open Pam's legs. She rubbed her fingers up and down the slit of Pam's pussy. Pam moaned loudly as Tara started touching a little deeper, using her index finger to dip into Pam's pussy before taking it out, sliding it up, and rubbing Pam's really sensitive clit. Pam squeaked out a whimper. "Hurry the fuck up, Tara. Now!" Pam was getting really turned on. Tara rolled her eyes and tried to stall for a while longer. But Pam was anxious. "Tara, as you maker, I command you. Put your fingers inside of me and do not remove them until I cum!" Tara giggled again. She listened to her maker and inserted both of her fingers.

Pam started moving her hips as she fucked Tara's fingers. She moaned as she grabbed Tara and pulled her down so she could go back to licking Tara's lovely nipples. After a while, she felt her orgasm rising. Tara felt all of Pam's thick, sticky wetness all over her fingers. She quickly flipped her maker over so that Pam was on her stomach. Pam's ass jiggled as she kept fucking Tara's fingers. Tara slapped Pam's ass cheeks with her free hand and rubbed when she was finished. She saw Pam's asshole puckering as she rocked her hips. Pam screamed as she came all over Tara's fingers. She turned back over and got back on her back as Tara removed her fingers from her dripping pussy. Pam licked all of her cum off of Tara's fingers, tasting all of herself. She smirked and kissed Tara deeply, giving her progeny a taste too. Tara licked her lips as she stood up and put her top back on. Pam was getting dressed too as the door opened.

Eric was texting as he opened the door to his office. A smile formed as he saw Pam and Tara. He already knew. "Well, it looks like you two had all the fun without me…"


End file.
